Sweet n' Sour Recipes...
NATURE'S CANDY: This is a treat that's sweet and also healthy to eat! NEEDED: lb. (about 10) pitted dates lb. (about 12) dried figs lb. (about 12) dried apricots 1cup raisins 1 cup chopped nuts 2 tbsp. shredded coconut a tray or cutting board plastic knives a chopping knife (for parents' use only) a large bowl a mixing spoon waxed paper a large plate DIRECTIONS: Put each ingredient, except the coconut, on the tray or cutting board one at a time. Take turns with your child chopping the fruits and nuts with the plastic knives. (When your child has finished, you may need to use the sharp knife to make sure that ingredients are chopped finely.) Place all the chopped ingredients in the large bowl. Use the spoon to mix everything together. Optional: Ask your child to moisten his/her hands with a little water. Let him/her help form the mixture into 1-inch balls. Sprinkle the coconut on a sheet of waxed paper. Ask your child to roll balls in the coconut and then place the balls on the plate. As you enjoy your snack together, talk about how it is similar to (and different from) other kinds of candy. SIMPLE SPINACH PIE INGREDIENTS: Canola cooking oil spray 3 packages (10 oz. each) frozen spinach 1 tsp. extra virgin olive oil 2 large egg whites at room temperature 1/4 cup (1 oz.) crumbled reduced-fat feta cheese 1/4 cup all-purpose flour 3/4 tsp. salt, or to taste 1/4 tsp. freshly ground black pepper 1/4 cup reduced-sodium, fat-free chicken broth 1/4 cup chopped dill (4 tsp. crumbled dried) DIRECTIONS: Preheat oven to 400 degrees. Coat an 8-inch spring-form pan with spray. Set aside. Cook spinach according to package directions. When cool enough to handle, squeeze spinach out to remove most of the water. Coarsely chop spinach. Transfer to a bowl and toss with olive oil. In medium bowl, whisk egg whites until foamy. Mix in feta cheese, flour, salt and pepper to make a sticky dough. Stir in chicken broth and dill. Add spinach and mix well to combine. Spread mixture in prepared pan into an even layer. Bake 15 minutes, until set. Cool in pan. Release spring-lock and carefully remove sides of pan. Cut into 8 slices. With wide metal spatula, transfer slices to serving plate, arranging them in a circular pattern, pointed ends facing inward. Serve warm or at room temperature. Yield: 6 Servings CABBAGE TIPS * One pound cabbage equals 4 cups shredded or 2 cups cooked cabbage. * Choose firm heads that feel heavy for their size. Outer leaves should look fresh, have good color, and be free of blemishes. * A fast and easy way to remove leaves from cabbage is to cut around the core at the base of the cabbage. Remove the core and grasp each individual cabbage leaf at its base, rather than at the leaf's outer edge. Gently lift the cabbage leaf from the cabbage. * To shred the cabbage by hand, quarter and then core the cabbage. Separate the cabbage quarters into stacks so leaves will flatten when pressed lightly. Use a large knife to cut each stack of cabbage diagonally into thin shreds. To chop the cabbage, turn the pile of shredded cabbage widthwise, then cut the cabbage shreds into a fine dice. * For a crisper cabbage for cole slaws, shred the cabbage and soak it in salted ice water for 15 minutes and then drain. APPLE AND RAISIN SLAW INGREDIENTS: 5 cups coarsely chopped red cabbage (about 1/2 medium head) 5 cups coarsely chopped green cabbage (about 1/2 medium head) 1 cup coarsely grated carrots (about 2 medium) 1 large tart green apple (such as Granny Smith), cored, coarsely chopped 1/2 cup raisins 1/2 cup raw unsalted sunflower seeds, toasted 1 1/2 cups plain nonfat yogurt 1/2 cup chopped fresh dill or 3 tablespoons dried dill weed 2 tablespoons vegetable oil 2 tablespoons apple cider vinegar DIRECTIONS: Combine cabbages, carrots, apple, raisins and sunflower seeds in very large bowl. Whisk yogurt, dill, vegetable oil and vinegar in medium bowl to blend. Add dressing to cabbage mixture and toss to coat. Season to taste with salt and pepper. (Can be prepared 3 hours ahead. Cover and refrigerate. ) Yield: 12 Servings RAINBOW COOKIE POPS INGREDIENTS: 3/4 cup butter, softened 3 ounces cream cheese 1 cup white sugar 1 egg 1 teaspoon vanilla extract 2 3/4 cups all-purpose flour 1 teaspoon baking powder 1/4 teaspoon salt red, blue, green, and orange paste food coloring dozen lollipop sticks DIRECTIONS: In a bowl cream butter, cream cheese and sugar until fluffy. Add egg and vanilla; beat until smooth In a medium bowl combine flour, baking powder and salt. Add dry ingredients to the creamed mixture. Stir till soft dough forms. Divide dough into fourths. Tint each with a different food color. Wrap in plastic wrap and chill for 2 hours. Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Working with each color, shape dough into 3/4 inch balls. For each cookie place 1 pink, 1 green, 1 blue and 1 orange ball together to make large rainbow colored ball. Shape into a 12 inch long roll (like a snake); starting at one end, coil roll to make a 3/4 inch round cookie. Place cookies 3 inches apart on lightly greased baking sheet. Carefully insert lollipop sticks into bottoms of cookie 4. Bake cookies for 8 minutes or until lightly browned. Cool and store in an airtight container. Yield: 2 dozen cookies Contributed by: * Indiancuisineandculture Y-Group Category:Indiancuisineandculture